Purple Parrot Perils
Purple Parrot Perils is a 2009 CGI-Animated film by Dreamworks Animation. It is also the third franchise to be an adaption to Robert‘s Graphic Novels, with the others being Arlene and The Curse of the Dark Sheet. It is also one of the first Robert Graphic Novel project to be a CGI Animated Project, as well as the first of those projects to be seen in RealD 3D and IMAX 3D. Plot A Final Deal Meet Demetrius, a purple Parrot who scavenges for human food from the human world of New York City. We see him at the roof of a hotel tower going through a vending machine. But here something you don’t know. He’s on a bit of a dry spell. He rarely has any human food for his trade. One of the groups of his species lives in a giant tree at Central Park. They work to use the seeds on the tree to serve and feed to their administrating species, the Gray Hawks. But they refer to call themselves the Smoky Hawks. Demetrius is in charge of getting the hawk’s human food and he is use to be an expert on that, but that was because of the annual Summer and Fall Fair at Central Park, where families all over set up a picnic around the park and activities and entertainment are set up in there. That is until the Mayor Cancelled all further Summer and Fall Fairs due to immense budget loss. This led to Demetrius rarely getting any of the human food for the trade as everything else was either impossible to get or are too disgusting to give As Demetrius uses 4 quarters he found here to get the snacks in the vending machine. As it was coming down, it got stuck on the screen of the vending machine. Baffled at this, Demetrius tries to get that to fall over. At one point, he uses stuff all over the roof. There was a box that was filled with gadgets he could use to get it, like a claw, a boomerang, even a baseball bat. But none of them worked. At this point, he rarely has anytime left to get the food he needs for the trade. The only option was to give the hawks what he has and explain to them the problem. At Central Park, on the largest American Elm in the park, we see a group of purple parrots gathering seeds on the tree to give to the hawks. Their king, Ebenezer, gives them the orders to gather as much seeds as possible. Everyone knows and sees they rarely have any human food for the trade and they feel they need to give the hawks more seeds to make up for the human food. Ebenezer’s wife, Serenity, wonders if everything will be alright. Ebenezer believes as long as Demetrius at least got some human food, maybe the hawks will understand the dilemma. Serenity is a bit worried, thinking what if they don’t let them live it down. What if they kill the parrots all off. He tells her he knows he’s right. Stu wouldn’t kill them off even if he wanted to. If he killed them all, they’d have to find they’re own food. She sees his point. There is still some sort of hope. Demetrius flies out back to the tree. We see him going through other birds, cars, pedestrians, dogs, trash men and trash cans, and even construction workers in the process. Once he makes it to Central Park, he all of a sudden sees Stu about to getting ready to pick up his trade. Demetrius had to hurry and bring out what he’s currently got. When Ebenezer and his daughter, Esmerelda, sees Demetrius, they asks for report. He explains we might need to give Stu what they’ve got. Stu pops out behind him and says, “What exactly do you got?”, in a concerned manner. Demetrius jumps and hits his head on the branch above him. He ends up fainting by a concussion and Ebenezer tries to explain was Demetrius was about to say. Stu says he understand it, but does he really. He was giving Demetrius the stink eye as he woke up. Demetrius tries to explain but Stu tells him Ebenezer explained. Esmerelda tries to consult Stu to spare Demetrius. Stu shoves her out of the way, saying she’s just a princess and she can’t tell him what to do. Demetrius says the species at least providing him with more seeds to make up for it. And ask he backs too close to it, he puts too much weight and the branch breaks apart, sending Demetrius and the pile of seeds falling off the tree. He’s saved by a branch underneath him, but the seeds are sent on a wagon carrying the human food. The impact of the fall pushes the wagon to the point of rolling down one of the hills. It rolls towards the pond and startles everyone. Demetrius, Ebenezer, and Stu try to hope the wagon doesn’t go into the pond. It slows down, and slows down, and slows down, up until it reaches close to the edge of the pond and stops. They’re pretty luckily at first and they all start laughing. Suddenly, a car in running through Central Park as it’s being chased by police cars. The car rams into the wagon blinding it from what’s in front it. The purple parrots are traumatized and Demetrius and Stu are speechless. At least, the police caught up to the man in the car. The moment Demetrius turns to Stu, he tries to talk about this, but before he could talk, Stu tries to grab him with his talon but Demetrius dodges him and try to make a run, or...fly, for it. Stu flies and lands right in front of him and gets a hold of him with his wings. Demetrius ends up panicking and tries to break free, but Stu is getting a good grip on him. Demetrius exclaims, “NO PLEASE! WAIT! WE CAN GET IT ALL BACK!”. Stu stops and gives him the look. Demetrius reminds him if he and his hawks kill him and his tribe, they’d have to do it. Stu bears him and takes him on with it. He asks for a red wagon and Demetrius says he could try and get that. He then asks for maybe a blue cooler and Demetrius says he’ll get that if possible. Stu also reminds him he still owes him those Muchos chips. He loves that stuff cause you know what they saw with those chips, Enough is never enough. Demetrius gives him that and he adds he’ll get him the giant picnic pack with the family fun size pack of them. Stu is caught by those words wondering if they even had that. Demetrius says he may have saw one on the way back to here. ”...” Stu accepts the offer and says he’ll head back to this tribe. He’ll be having the parrots get double the amount of seeds so he could take all of them alongside the human food he says he’ll get. And when Stu returns to Central Park, they better have all that stuff by the time. Demetrius asks when exactly will he come back. Stu turns him towards the moon where it silhouetted a half moon. He says when that moon is full, he and his clan of Smoky Hawks will be coming. Demetrius is concerned and baffled. He only has one week to get the human food. He tries to talk him into changing the date but Stu threatens him when he tries to talk him out of it. Demetrius then just takes the deal saying he’ll need some helpers. Stu is pleased to see he changed his mind. At the full moon, double the seeds, and all that human food he said. And he tells Demetrius to don’t think about just running away and never return because if he does, he will use his keen eye to hunt him down and kill him. He slams him into the dirt, flies to the purple parrots saying he’ll give him a week to double the amount of seeds for this time, and then he takes off. Demetrius looks towards Stu saying he’ll take care of it and a week from now, will be laughing about this someday, and then his laughter start to lower into light crying. It’s his problem now A meeting was held in the inside of the Purple Parrot’s tree about what Demetrius did out there. Ebenezer and the other parrots aren’t very happy with Demetrius getting all of the seeds lost. Now they have to double their work. Demetrius explains if was an accident, he didn’t mean for that to happen. The parrots questioned what they were gonna do now. One of them asked Ebenezer and he was speechless. He had no idea how they were going to get Stu and the hawks what they want. There’s rarely any seeds left to get. Serenity suggest maybe they should go for the others trees in the park. Ebenezer says that might be a good idea, but the human food might not be possible to get. Everyone is stumped. But as for Demetrius, he was thinking as hard as he can, and he got an idea. He told them that he would go far out of the city to seek for it. Everyone gasped in shock. Ebenezer was baffled with his statement and he guffawed hard and loud. Serenity shoves him saying the king doesn’t make fun of someone. Princess Esmerelda doesn’t seem sure if Demetrius should do this cause not only is it dangerous and suicidal, but it’s impossible to get through there and return. Serenity asked Demetrius if this was what he wants and he says that it’s the only other option left. Ebenezer, still chuckling at Demetrius’s words, suddenly realizes with him out of the picture, they can gather the food without any problem, cause Demetrius is not good at getting the seeds, which is why his job is now land food gatherer. Ebenezer talks with the other parrots, including Serenity and Esmerelda. Serenity sees his point but doesn’t want the murder of one of their parrots in the group to go through her head. Esmerelda says she believes in him cause he’s been through so much. The parrots are agreed, Ebenezer turns towards Demetrius and grants him his wish. Demetrius is pleased to see that the king honored his plan saying he won’t let anyone down. But one parrot says he’s only got a week to gather enough human food for the trade, and then another says how is he gonna do it. Demetrius did say he just needs some helpers. Esmerelda thinks about it but Ebenezer holds her hand down before she could raise it. Demetrius looks towards the parrots. Anyone, someone, no one. Demetrius realizes he has to do this alone. He thinks he needs to find helpers on the way. He leaves the tree in silence and flies off. He comes down to the remainings of the food. But the police were still there and as they apprehended the maniac driver, they drove off out of the park nearly running Demetrius over but they didn’t. He flies out in search of human food sources. On the way, he sees a newspaper with coupons on the human food. Reaching a small town named Old York, he heads there in search of food there. Cast * Scott Porter as Demetrius, a purple parrot who’s in charge of gathering human food * Ariana Grande as Esmeralda, the princess of the purple parrots and heir to the throne * Hugo Weaving as King Ebenezer, the king of the purple parrots and Esmeralda’s father * Uzo Aduba as Queen Serenity, the queen of the purple parrots and Esmeralda’s mother * Christopher Lee as Stu the Hawk, the leader of the smoky hawks who orders the parrots to get their food * Shirley MacLanie as Mona the Hawk, Stu’s spouse and head of the Hawk Attack Team * Steve Burns as Paul the Pigeon, leader of a group of foragers * Robert Nadal as Jay the Bluejay * Stefan Karl Stefansson as Ozzie * Brittany Murphy as Whitney * Yvette Nicole Brown as Helen the Hoatzin * Rodger Bumpass & Jill Talley as Roy and Lily Release The film premiered in theaters on September 9th, 2009 at Broadway Theater in New York City The film hit theaters worldwide on September 12th, 2009 in 3D and IMAX 3D Trivia * Ironically, this is the 4th Dreamworks film to take place in New York City, despite not being a Dreamworks Original Story ** The others being Antz, Madagascar, and Bee Movie * This was Brittany Murphy’s last involvement in a Robert Graphic Novel Project before her passing in late 2009 Gallery 5DEE641A-0733-4344-AB7C-2A0B463BFD11.jpeg|Purple Parrot Perils Movie Poster #1 7A360296-906E-4BE8-AF63-056FB7922F95.jpeg|Purple Parrot Perils Movie Poster(Rebranding) Category:Films Category:Movies Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Robert Graphic Novel Adaption Category:CGI Animated Films Category:2009 films Category:Paramount Pictures films